A Hatter and A Boy King
by AlyLovesPeterPan
Summary: "I didn't want to go with those people and Henry to Neverland.I just was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.." Alyss is a Hatter, more importantly, the Mad Hatter's eldest. She has found herself in hard situations before (Her father leaving, taking care of her sister, etc.) Though the question is, how will she survive a insufferable Boy King named Peter Pan? Tune in to find out!
1. Chapter One:The Beginning

**Author's Note:Okay, so I wasn't sure if I was going to make this, i've been thinking about it for a long time, and decided why the heck wouldn't I? I haven't really written a fanfiction in a few years, so it'll take some getting used to! Also, I do not have a Beta, so please spare my mistakes! **

**Okay, here I go! onward!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Once Upon A Time, all rights, and characters belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once upon a time, a long, long time ago<strong>_

_"The curse! It's here!" Grumpy yelled, running through the castle as the walls started to shake. Darkness was falling across the land, and rather quickly. Soon, life as everyone knew it, would disintegrate before their eyes. However, in the midst of all of this, two girls ran through the corridors, trying to find somewhere to hide._

_"A-Alyss.." the youngest girl said, her bottom lip trembling, "I-I-i'm scared.." Alyss glanced at her younger sister, and bent down, wiping away her tears "Listen to me.." She murmured, "You're going to be alright, no matter what happens, I am going to protect you Grace, you're my baby sister, nothing is going to happen to you."_

_"B-But Papa..he..he left!"_

_"I know that Papa left, but I am not Papa!"_

_Grace sniffled and snuggled into her older sister's side as more tears slid down her cheeks "Where are we going to go?" she said with a sniffle, "You said we'd be safe at the castle, you promised." Alyss sighed and shook her head, she had thought so as well, when she had gotten a job here, she had assumed that they would also grant them protection. They had for the past nine months, life had been wonderful, perfect even._

_Though now, the safe haven that the castle was now just like the villages near and far, they were in chaos. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise..there's nowhere else we can go, and there's nothing we can do..I'm sorry Grace, i'm sorry."_

_So, just like that, the two sisters wrapped their arms around each other, and waited for whatever was coming their way. They were hatters, they learned how to carry on and endure._

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"Later Granny! i'm taking off!" Alyss said as she walked out of Granny' had just finished her shift, and now she was going to take some well-needed time off. After all that had been going on in Storybrooke lately, with Regina's mother, the new curse that was broken today, life had been had seen the city almost get destroyed, though luckily, they stopped it.

It wasn't that she was not used to it, she was, but also she had an obligation as a sixteen year old to just relax. Not to mention, she had just been reunited with her father after twenty eight years, and they still had a lot to talk about. When the curse was cast, Alyss and Grace became Melody and Paige.

They had lived in a wonderful house, with wonderful parents who loved them , Alyss or at the time, 'Melody' had always felt that something was just not right. Why was it, she could never find baby pictures of herself? or that she had been going to Storybrooke's small high school for as long as she could remember?

Though while those were naturally small recurrences, it all still felt a little bit strange. Then Emma Swan came into town, and everything was fixed.

Alyss remembered the moment the curse was broken like it was and Grace were walking home from school when a sudden burst of air rushed past them.

Everything came back, the memories, the year without their father, and that the people they were living with really weren't their parents at all, only their neighbors from long ago when they lived with their Papa.

They spent many days looking for their father, wondering where he could be. They made signs, Alyss roamed the streets searching for him.

Then, one brilliant day, she was walking Grace home from the bus stop (Alyss and her were still living with their fake parents until they found their Papa) when they heard him call out to them. "Grace! Alyss!" they hadn't heard his voice in so long, and the very idea that it was him made Alyss's blood run cold.

Turning around, the two girls ran towards him, and hugged him tightly "Papa.." Alyss murmured into his coat as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "I knew you were here! I just knew it!" Grace rambled excitedly, "I missed you..I missed you so much.." Jefferson whispered, his voice filled with emotion. Alyss smiled as her Papa picked Grace, looking over at his eldest daughter "Come on, let's go home."

Life since that day had been pretty good, Alyss and Grace had settled in Jefferson's house rather quickly, and slowly they were starting to fix their broken family. However, there was still much to do, Alyss still wasn't sure why their Papa had left, he wouldn't tell her, or Grace anything.

As she turned a corner, her eyes widened as she saw Henry being dragged away from a man and woman. The woman had Ebony hair, with dark eyes, and a caramel complexion while the man was slightly balding, and had eyes that were filled with hatred.

Alyss knew Henry, him and his sister went to school together. Also, he was the mayor's kid, and Emma's, also he was the grandson of Charming and Snow..man he had a weird family tree, didn't he?

The man said something to the woman that Alyss couldn't really make out, only that she was coming over to her quite quickly. "Shit" Alyss said before taking off, running down the street as the woman ran after her, tackling her to the ground. "Oh no you don't, you're coming with us.." the woman said as she picked her up, gripping her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Alyss yelled, trying to pull away from her, seeing that her phone was on the floor, cracked into pieces. Great, she couldn't call anyone now, could she? "Not a chance..you've seen us, and now you've gotta come with us."

"Well that's a bad decision, why would you need to tell me? Who am I going to tell?"

"Exactly, that's the whole point, that's why you're coming" she said before walking back over to Henry and the man. Alyss looked at Henry and raised her eyebrow "Henry, who are these people?"

"Greg and Tamara..though it doesn't matter where we go, my family will find me!" Henry said as Greg snorted, "Do you have the bean Tamara?" he asked as Tamara held out a bean, smirking, "Yes indeed.." Wait, they had a bean? The ones that were so valuable? How did they get that? Alyss was so confused, and extremely pissed off.

As they approached the Docks, Alyss looked at the water and bit her lip, they weren't expecting her to swim were they? She'd drown. "HENRY!" Emma screamed as Alyss turned around, seeing a group of familiar heroes running towards them. Tamara threw the bean into the water, and smirked as the once calm ripples in the water quickly started to swirl into a whirlpool. "Are we jumping in that?" Alyss asked them, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes we are.." Tamara said with a smirk as the four of them jumped and Storybrooke quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:There you have it, I know it's kind of sucky, but I tried! Please leave a review telling me if you like it or not! Until next week! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Neverland!

**Author's Note: Well, i've decided to continue on! Please pardon me for not updating sooner, Balancing school and writing is one of my many challenges that teenagers face! Thank you so much though for putting up with me, and now, let's see what happens next in this saga.**

**Also, is anyone watching Once Upon A Time at the moment? Oh there is so many feels, it drives me insane!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, if I did, I would be really cool!**

* * *

><p>As Alyss landed on the ground, the first thing she noticed was sand lots and lots of sand. "Henry" she said quietly, jumping up to her feet and seeing him a few feet away from her. Helping him up, she looked around, seeing Tamara and Greg slowly rising to their feet. "Let's get out of here!" Alyss said as she and Henry started to take off, only to be stopped by Greg who quickly grabbed their arms, keeping them in place. "Now, where do you think you two are going? Huh?"<p>

"Where do you think? We're trying to get away from you!" Alyss snorted, earning a tighter squeeze from Greg. "You watch your tongue, girl, your Papa can't protect you here.." Greg warned, sending a chill through Alyss's veins. Grace, Papa, were they okay? Did they know she was gone? "It doesn't matter, Alyss is from the Enchanted Forest, and my family has gotten there and back many times, they'll get to us again!"

Alyss glanced around, she had been all over the Enchanted Forest with her sister, looking for her long lost Papa, and this was nothing like the Enchanted forest. Though what did she know, she hadn't been there for years, maybe it had changed? Tamara scoffed, rolling her eyes "We're far away from the Enchanted Forest kids.."

"Besides, do you see any clock towers, kid? We're even farther away from Storybrooke" Greg added, "Alright, so where are we then?" Alyss said with exasperation, they needed to just beat around the bush, this Dramatic build-up was kind of killing her. "Come on, think about it, an Island, an island with no sign of inhabitants..it's far from the world, you two must have had a childhood, didn't you?" Tamara asked.

"N-Neverland, we're in Neverland.." Alyss's eyes widened, she had heard of Neverland, in her father's portal jumping days he had done some dirty business there. Though he had never specified what he had done, she probably wouldn't have remembered anyway if he had told her, she was around Seven at the time.

"That's right kids"

"The motherload of all magic"

Alyss couldn't believe it, these idiots were going to try and destroy Neverland? They've got to be kidding, how the hell was that even possible? "You've got to be kidding me.." Alyss said in disbelief, "Do you even know who you're working for?", "Of course we do" Tamara snorted, "We're working for the home office.."

"The home office! The home office!" Henry's eyes widened, "Who is the home office? Have you actually met them?! Do you know who they are?" If looks could kill, Henry would be dead, Greg leaned forward and glared at him "It doesn't matter, we just believe in our cause." Greg quickly glanced at Tamara "Signal the home office and tell them we're here.." Tamara nodded and grabbed the Walky talky, turning it on.

Alyss frowned and grabbed Henry's hand, squeezing it reassuringly "Don't worry.." she murmured, "Your family is going to come here, and they will save you, everything is going to be alright." Henry frowned "They'll save both of us Alyss, you're going to be okay." Would they? They were heroes, sure, but they also loved Henry, dearly, and if she had to choose between a stranger or a family member, she would choose her family member.

* * *

><p><em>The Enchanted Forest, many years ago<em>

_Eight year old Alyss held three year old Grace's hand tightly as they sat next to their mother on the bed, staring at her pale and worn face. "Mama.." Alyss murmured as tears started to spill down her cheeks, "You have to, you have to live Mama..I love you."_

_Renee Hightopp looked at her daughter, and smiled weakly, then grabbed her handkerchief, coughing into it weakly, "My sweet girl.." she whispered, "You must be brave, you must be strong, promise me that you will take care of your sister, promise?"_

_"Yes Mama.." Alyss sniffled, wrapping her arms tighter around Grace who was watching her mother with confusion. "Mama okay?" Grace asked, glancing at Alyss. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, and Alyss didn't have the heart to tell her. "Yes" Alyss murmured, "Mama's okay."_

_At that moment, Jefferson walked into the room, looking at his wife with a grief-stricken face "Renee.." he whispered, "I'm, i'm so sorry, for everything, I shouldn't have given you that potion, that person, Dr Facilier said that it would help you overcome your sickness, he didn't say it would worsen it, i'm sorry..I-" Renee placed a frail finger to his lips, shushing his pleas, "Don't.." Renee whispered, "Don't apologize, you didn't know, just take care of our children, love them, and please Jefferson, stop traveling, spend time with them, I will always be with you all."_

_Renee then let out a shuddering gasp, and laid back, coughing once more before her eyes finally fluttered shut. Jefferson's breath hitched in his throat as he leaned forward, kissing her repeatedly "No! wake up! Renee, please you can't leave me alone! We need you!" Jefferson laid his head on Renee's lap and wept for the loss of his beloved wife. They had been through so much together, and just like that, she was gone, leaving only the memories of their children as a way to make her passing easier._

_Turning to glance at Alyss and Grace. "Alyss.." he said softly, "Get your sister out of here, go outside, go play..just get out." Alyss picked up her sister, and sniffled, running out the door, it was her job now to protect Grace, and she was going to do it._

* * *

><p>Alyss shook her head out of her thoughts, and looked at the fire which Greg and Tamara were steadily building, and while Alyss greatly appreciated the heat, she also didn't know if lighting a fire was the best decision, what if someone found them, and would that be better than being with Greg and Tamara? "What are we doing? Making smores?" Henry teased, making Alyss's lips twitch up in a smirk.<p>

"We're lighting a signal for the home office.." Greg said, though if you glanced at Tamara, you could see that she was having her doubts. "What if they're right? What if we don't know who we are working for?" Tamara muttered, making Alyss smirk. Maybe their plan wasn't as full-proof as they had thought .

"Don't let these kids get your heads Tamara, don't you dare.." Greg had a look on his face that said that he had worked too hard for self-doubt, though in all honesty, they should be worried. The whole thing just rubbed Alyss the wrong way. Hearing a slight rustle in the trees, Alyss bit her lip, glancing around "W-What was that?" she whispered.

"Just the wind.." Greg said, turning back to the fire, though soon the noise once again was heard, like a hunter stalking his prey. Soon a group of boys appeared, making Alyss tense up. They were all different ages and sizes, though one particularly stuck out to her. He was tall, blonde, and had a long scar coming down his face. "Hello Greg, Tamara, glad to see you're finally here.." he drawled, making Alyss frowned, this wasn't good.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg demanded, earning a chuckle from the group of boys. "Why, we're the home office of course" Felix stated as he and the boys started to circle about. "Wait, The Home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara said in disbelief. Alyss couldn't even imagine how she felt, after believing in such a just and worthy cause only to find out that it was an elaborate hoax.

"Those aren't just any teenagers" Henry said, glancing at Alyss who was starting to shake, "They're the Lost boys." Alyss wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder, and started to slowly back up. "Why would the Lost boys want to destroy magic?" Alyss asked the Blonde one, only to receive a smirk. "Oh silly girl, we do not want to destroy magic, we want to save it that's why we had to get you two here.." As a wind whipped through the trees, Alyss let out a scream as a shadow-like figure went to Greg, and latched onto his back, ripping, and tearing his shadow off into the soul of oblivion. Greg let out a groan and fell, dying instantly.

"Get them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:Well, there you have it, i'm sorry if it's a little slow, but it'll pick up soon, I promise! Reviews are appreciated! If you review, you get cupcakes, and don't you all want that? <strong>

**Love ya and goodbye! **


	3. Chapter 3:Never Trust A Stranger

**Author's Note: What? Two Updates in one week? Insane! Well, I had some time, and writing is one of the most therapeutic things that a person can do! Anywho, here we go! Onto the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or anything associated for it, if I did, Peter Pan would still be alive, and Outlaw Queen would still be together**

**P.S. Alyss and Pan will finally meet in this chapter! How exciting!**

* * *

><p><em>"Get them." <em>**  
><strong>

Alyss's eyes widened as she grabbed Henry's hand, starting to run with him through the jungle. She couldn't believe it, wasn't it just a few hours ago, she was heading home to spend some quality time with her family? She had to get back to them, no matter what, she had to. They were her life. She heard a scream behind her, but continued running with Henry. She assumed it was from Tamara, though she didn't feel pity if that woman died, she had kidnapped them after all.

"Come back here!" she heard the blonde lost boy roar, only making her heart beat faster as she continued on with Henry. Running through the thicket, blood pumping through her ears as they ran faster.

"What do you think they want?" Henry asked her as they raced through the woods.

"I don't know Henry, I don't know, but I have a feeling that Greg and Tamara didn't just bring you with them as a hostage."

As they stumbled over a log, Alyss quickly pulled Henry down on the ground as she heard the Lost boys run right by them. "It's going to be fine" Alyss whispered, "I promise you, it's going to be fine." It had to be, or they would give up, and she didn't want that.

Hearing a rustle in the trees, Alyss's eyes widened as a boy came through the trees, looking at them with wide eyes. He was rather tall, maybe a little taller than Alyss with Emerald eyes and chestnut colored hair. "W-Who are you?" Alyss asked, wrapping her arms tighter around Henry.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" the boy said, sensing their fear, "I promise, I want to help you." Henry glanced at Alyss then back at the boy who was now walking towards them, "Y-y-you're not a Lost boy?" The boy shook his head "No, I'm not, Pan and his Lost boys, they kidnapped me too, took me from my friends and family, especially" he glanced at Alyss, "My little sister, I want to get back to my family just as much as I think you do." Alyss frowned, standing up nervously, she didn't trust this boy, not one bit.

Here they were, in the middle of a jungle, with demon-like teenagers, and he wanted to help? "What if this is a trick?" Alyss asked, raising her eyebrow, "I mean, prove to us that you're not one of them." Henry frowned, shaking his head "We don't have time for proof, what other choice do we have?" Alyss glanced at the boy once more, then sighed "Fine, let's go, let's go!" she quickly ran with the boy and Henry, pushing past the trees and vines. "So where are we going exactly?" Alyss said uncertainly. "To the Echo Caves, the Lost boys and Pan would never find us there" the boy replied, though Alyss still felt uneasy.

The whole thing, it just felt wrong, and her father had told her to never trust strangers. "Why won't they find us there?" Alyss asked, only to receive a look from the boy, "It's too deep and dark down there, barely anyone knows about it, now come on!" The group continued their exodus through the jungle, their footsteps quickening with every noise in the jungle.

* * *

><p>Alyss's uniform was torn, and scratches were starting to form on her legs and thighs from the branches after a few miles of running through the woods. With a loud 'Crack!' , Alyss groaned as she fell to the ground, quickly standing up only to fall down again. Her foot must of caught on something, maybe a root of some sort? It didn't matter what it was, only that it hurt like a bitch. "Are you okay?!" the boy asked, scooping her into his arms. Alyss shook her head, looking down at her ankle, it was starting to turn black and blue. Henry stopped and glanced around, they were standing on top of a cliff, overlooking a massive jungle. Hearing voices behind them, the group started to panic.<p>

"We have to get out of here!" Henry stuttered, his voice shaky. The boy frowned, lifting a small vial attached to a chain from his neck. "W-What's that?" Alyss asked, placing her hand on the small vial. The boy's fingers then quickly intertwined with Alyss's fingers, covering the vial as the young girl felt her heart race. It was as if a sense of euphoria had encircled her like a warm blanket when their fingers had touched.

"Pixie dust, I stole it from Pan, but it doesn't work" the boy said with despair.

Henry walked over to them, and ripped the chain off of Peter's neck "How do you know it doesn't work?" Henry asked him, frowning. Henry was never one to not believe in things. The boy simply shook his head "It just, it just doesn't!" Henry stepped back, and pulled the boy along with him.

"What are you going to do?" Alyss asked nervously.

"We're getting a running start" Henry then took off, throwing the pixie dust into the air as the boy followed him, holding Alyss tighter as they jumped off the cliff into the open gripped the boy tighter as she braced herself, only to gasp in delight. They were floating, floating and flying through the air "It worked!" the boy declared, grinning as they flew.

Alyss couldn't believe it, she was flying. Wait till she told Grace!

"We can go home!" Henry grinned, "Alyss, you can see your family again! We can see our families again!"

Alyss smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. Home, she couldn't wait to go home. Her father would have tea already on the kettle, and she would be helping Grace with her homework.

"Let's land over there! Then we can plan a way off this island, the pixie dust won't last much longer!" The boy pointed over to a clearing, and quickly they flew to it. As they landed, the boy smiled, placing Alyss gently on the ground.

"We did it" Henry grinned, "Now what's our plan of escaping?"

The boy's lips curled up into a smirk "There is no plan for escaping Henry.."

Alyss frowned, trying to stand up only to fall back down to the ground "We never said Henry's name."

The boy chuckled, walking over to Alyss and caressing her cheek "You're a smart one, but it was so easy to get you to trust me once I said that I had a little sister at home, silly, gullible, provincial girl. Alyss turned her head as tears fell down her cheeks. He had lied, she wasn't getting home. "You're a lost boy?" Henry asked, going over to Alyss and grabbing her hand.

The boy laughed, shaking his head "A Lost boy? Please! I'm a lot more than that, Henry,i'm Peter, Peter Pan..."

"You're Peter Pan?" Alyss said in disbelief, glaring at him as she heard the Lost boys in the distance, walking into the clearing. "You liar!" Alyss screamed, "You horrible, horrible liar!" Peter turned to face her, and chuckled "That's what people do Alyss, they lie, they make promises that they can't keep, you should know that better than anyone, didn't your father say that he would come back soon?"

Alyss's heart stopped as two of the Lost boys came out of nowhere, picking her up. "How did you know that? How did you know that?!" The only people who knew about her father leaving were her and Grace.

The Lost boys chuckled as Peter walked over to Alyss "Because I make it my business to know the people who come on my island." Turning around, Peter grinned as the Lost boys encircled the three. "Come on boys! Let's play!"

The blonde lost boy picked up Henry and carried him off as most of the Lost boys followed him, leaving the two lost boys holding Alyss and Peter. "Take Alyss to the Treehouse, and make sure that she stays there" Peter commanded, then turned on his heel, walking away, ignoring Alyss's screams.

* * *

><p>"Please! Please! Let me go! Let me go!" Alyss hated him, she hated that bastard! She had trusted him, for a moment she had trusted him, and the nerve of him! Bringing up her sister! He would pay one day, she would make sure of it! Ignoring the throbbing in her ankle, she watched as the two Lost boys carried her through the trees. "Where are we going?" Alyss asked, though she was only met by silence. "You heard where we were going from Pan, <em>girl<em>, we're going to his Treehouse." Alyss sighed and continued staring at the road, a set of uneasiness filling her to the very core. Why did Pan want her to go to the tree house? Would he hurt her? Would he torture her?

"Troubled, are you_ girl_?" one of the Lost boys asked, raising his eyebrow, "Because you should be" the other added with a smirk. Alyss glared at them as they continued onward "Stop it" Alyss whispered, "Just please, please stop it!" The Lost boys glanced at each other than snickered.

"Aw poor little Hatter with no one to save your hide"

"You think you're in bad shape now? Think of what Pan has in store for you."

Alyss felt sick to her stomach, what kind of kids were these? Sick and twisted, that was for sure. The two Lost boys then turned a corner, making Alyss gape as they stood in front of a giant tree. It was astounding, with its branches looping in between each other perfectly to fit a beautiful house. Two bridges on either side linked the tree to two other small trees, and carved into the main tree's trunk, Alyss saw the initials 'P.P.'

"How am I going to get up there?" she asked the boys, looking down at her ankle, "I can't fly, and I'm not really in a position to be walking, am I?" The Lost boys glanced at each other then carried her over to the first tree. She said that besides a Bridge, there was also a staircase. The boys quickly ran up the stairs, walking across the shaky bridge. Alyss winced, closing her eyes as she felt her ankle bob back and forth from the vibrations. When they reached the door, the second Lost boy opened the door, revealing a small, comfortable living room of some sort. There was a table, with a sofa beside it along with a desk which held all different kinds of books and maps. Laying her on the Sofa, Alyss curled up in a ball and watched as the Lost boys left the room, locking it behind them.

The house was small, and it seemed as if it was one big room. There was the living room she was in now, but if she looked ahead, she saw a kitchen with a large table, encircled with chairs, and a gingham tablecloth. "Interesting" Alyss murmured, looking over to her left. There was what she assumed was Peter's bedroom. It held a medium sized bed with a thin sheet and a green bedspread which was laying next to the bed in disarray. On the opposite side of the bed was a desk, and a small vase that was growing some kind of thorny plant? She couldn't tell. She glanced then past the kitchen and saw a door, which she assumed led to some sort of wash room.

Laying back on the couch, Alyss wrapped the threadbare blanket on the sofa around herself, and closed her eyes, starting to fall into a deep, restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em> Alyss was running through the trees as footsteps followed behind her "Alyss! Alyss Help!" Grace's voice cried in the distance, making Alyss run faster. "I'm coming Gracie! I'm coming!" Alyss had to find her sister, she had to. in an instant, the voice stopped, making Alyss stop in her tracks. She was in a small clearing, and the world had become deathly still. "A-Alyss" Grace's voice stuttered as Alyss turned around seeing a grinning Peter Pan holding Grace in his arms as a knife slid across her throat.<em>

_"__Grace!" Alyss screamed, running to her sister as blood stained her hands and shirt. "No! No! God no! Grace! Grace no!" Looking up, she screamed as Peter lunged at her, his hand against her throat "Let's play a game" he murmured, "Don't you think that would be fun?" Alyss squirmed and cried out as she tried to pull away. The scent of rotting corpses flooded her nostrils, and as she looked away from Peter, she screamed as her father stared at her with disappointment "You said you would take care of your sister..you said you would never leave her alone."_

_"__Papa! Please! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

_"__No! Don't you dare apologize you worthless brat! I hate you, I wish you had died instead of your mother! You're weak!"_

_"__No! Papa stop it!"_

_"__Weak, Ugly, Unworthy to even lick my shoe, I should've just stayed in Wonderland" Jefferson then turned on his heel and walked away as Peter tightened his grip on Alyss's throat, the light slowly leaving Alyss's eyes._

* * *

><p>"No! No! No!" Alyss quickly sat up in a cold sweat, letting out a scream as her body started quivering into sobs. That dream, that awful, awful dream. Was it all true? Would that happen to her? She heard a slight shuffling across the room, and looked up, seeing Peter's form in the doorway, watching her.<p>

"Well I didn't expect to come home and see this" Peter frowned, walking over to the sofa. Alyss quickly shrunk away from him and whimpered. "P-Please don't kill me, please don't kill me" Alyss hated the fact that she was pleading, and begging. A Hightopp does not beg. However, what other choice did she have? She was completely terrified.

"Now what made you get that idea in your head?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Alyss didn't answer, only going back to the comfort of the blanket as she tried to stop weeping. Peter rolled his eyes and sat down beside her on the sofa. "Hey" he murmured, placing his hand on her shoulder only to get it quickly shaken off, "It's okay, did you have a nightmare or something?" Alyss looked up at him, nodding slowly, "Though why would you care?"

"Because, I don't want to listen to an annoying girl cry all night, now tell me what the dream was about."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I'm embarrassed"

"Why? Was I in it?"

"...No"

"Ha! I was! Wasn't I?" Peter grinned triumphantly, only to be met with a glare, "Okay, not something to brag about, tell me what happened." Alyss sat up, wiping away her tears, "You killed my sister, and then you killed me."

"You must think I'm a Monster, don't you? Do you think I would really kill an innocent person?" Peter would, but he didn't want her to know that. Alyss bit her lip, deciding what the best answer was. Should she nod? Should she shake her head? Should she just say nothing at all? "Not unless it benefits you." she muttered, "I mean, isn't that why villains kill?" Peter chuckled, shaking his head "Oh Alyss, I'm not the villain here."

"Well, you did have someone kidnap two people, and then you killed your henchman, so, doesn't that make you the villain?"

Peter grinned, leaning towards her "Oh Princess, you're wrong, I'm not the villain, not on this island I'm not, I'm the king, and every person on the island looks up to the king." Alyss rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm a Hatter, and you see, we have a little problem with authority, _your majesty_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's it! An extra long chapter! I really hope that you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you, and have a magnificent day! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Breakfast and Manipulation

**Author's Note:Well, here we are again, I think I might start updating everyday, it's been helping me relax during my stressful week! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Anywho, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Let's see if I can get you guys to love this one just as much as you did the last one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, if I did, Captain Hook would wear a puffy hat like he did in the Disney version, because, come on, how funny would that be!**

* * *

><p>Alyss woke up a few hours later to the sound of eerie silence. She presumed that Pan had probably left, though she was not entirely sure where he would've gone. Maybe to see Henry? She shrugged, sitting up and yawning, looking down at her ankle. The swelling had gone down, but it still ached. Alyss turned her legs to the floor and leaned against the arm of the sofa, trying to stand up only to fall back down with a thud.<p>

'No way am I walking today' Alyss thought, laying back down and sighed, hearing her stomach growl. She really should have had more than a cup of tea during her Lunch break yesterday. Wait, was that yesterday? It felt like she was with Greg and Tamara for more than just a few hours, and running around with Pan and Henry felt like weeks. Either way, she was hungry.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Alyss jumped, turning around to see Peter Pan sitting at the table, and watching her. "No" Alyss said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm fine, not even hungry at all!" Okay, that was a lie, a complete and utter lie, but she wasn't going to beg and plead again front of him, it was just embarrassing.

Peter smirked, rolling his eyes, "Really? Your growling stomach says otherwise, I'm pretty sure that the Lost boys and I heard that from the camp." Wait, they had a camp as well? How big was Neverland?

"Where is your camp?" Alyss asked innocently, "You know, just in case I need help or something, since I am trapped here until my ankle gets better."

"Well, if you're injured, how could you get to the camp in the first place?" Peter countered. Alyss really needed to think through her questions before she asked them.

Peter waited for an answer, then chuckled "Hmm, it seems that you, don't have an answer for me, now, do you want breakfast, or not?" Alyss sighed heavily, and nodded "Yes"

"Now what's the magic word?"

"Don't make me say it, _your majesty_"

"Come on, it's the polite thing to do"

"Fine, may I please have some breakfast?"

"Of course" Peter grinned, snapping his finger. At the table was the most delicious food Alyss had ever seen. Smoked ham, eggs, roasted Potatoes, a giant kettle filled with.. Lemon tea with Honey? That was her favorite! "How did you do that?" she asked, her mouth already watering at the sight of the feast.

"Magic" Peter replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I apologize" Alyss snorted.

Peter walked over to her, and held out his arms "Alright, come here, let's take you to Breakfast." Alyss sighed,and wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her into his arms. He carried her over to the table and sat her down, placing a tea cup and the kettle in front of her. Alyss watched him, and frowned. Was this his plan? Was he going to poison her with all of this food like Barbosa in 'Pirates of the Caribbean?' She really didn't want to be stuck with a Captain Barbosa for the rest of her life.

"It something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all, _your majesty_"

"What? Do you think I'm going to poison you?"

"Oh no, of course I don't think that, it's not like you've given me any suspicion of doing something like that."

"You know, you really need to be more trusting" Peter scolded, placing some ham and potatoes on his plate then poured himself some tea.

"You kidnapped me, I hate to bring that up" Alyss retorted, taking a hesitant sip of her tea.

As the warm liquid ran down her throat, Alyss sighed in relief, her throat had been dry and scratchy since yesterday.

"Feeling better?" Peter asked.

"You have no idea, but this still does not change anything.."

The rest of breakfast continued on, mainly in silence, with the occasional glare from Alyss, and chuckle from Peter. "Well, I'm going to go back to the Lost boys camp, will you be alright without me?" Peter asked, placing Alyss back on the couch.

"Yes, I will be perfectly content without you Peter, but I have to ask, where the hell is Henry?" Alyss demanded.

Peter tensed, glancing back at Alyss and glared at her "He's safe" he muttered, "For now."

Alyss frowned, what the hell did that mean?

"Come on, tell me, I'm not going to go anywhere! You even said so yourself, I'm stuck here, right where you want me!"

Peter smirked, leaning towards her, his face dangerously close to hers, "That's right, I do, don't I? What shall I do with such a prize?"

Alyss turned away and snorted "Shut up, just please, shut up, and go." Peter chuckled, raising up his hands in mock defeat "Alright, alright, see you later then Princess", and in an instant, Peter was gone.

* * *

><p>"Well look who's here" Felix greeted Peter as he walked into the camp, "We thought you'd be with your Queen all day, what happened? Did she reject you?"<p>

Peter ignored him, walking straight over to Henry.

"Where's Alyss? What have you done with her?" he said anxiously. Did these two know each other or something? Both of them were awfully concerned about the other.

"She's fine" Peter sighed, getting more irritated by the second. Henry looked down at his shoes, and sighed. He couldn't figure out what Pan's motive was, he had read that Storybook so many times, and not once did it even bring up the name, Peter Pan.

"Henry.." Pan's voice interrupted his thought.

"What do you want with us?"

Peter frowned, placing his hand on Henry's shoulder "I wanted to help you-"

"We didn't need help" Henry interjected, "Now take us home!"

Peter frowned, standing up, "Oh Henry, Henry, Henry, you must think of me as evil, but I'm not, it's my duty to save children, children who feel lost and unwanted, just like you feel, don't you?"

Henry shook his head, glaring at him, "I don't feel alone, my family loves me, and they're going to come save me!"

"Oh Henry, that's what all of these lost boys thought, they thought that their parents cared, that they were wanted, but it turned out that their parents didn't even notice they were gone."

Peter knew that if hit his weak points, Henry would break easier, and then he would be able to convince the boy to help him 'Save magic', and judging by the look on Henry's face, he had struck a nerve. "Just, just leave me alone.." Henry said, turning away from him as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew that it wasn't true, but there was another part of him that worried if his mother would once again abandon him.

Peter walked back over to Felix and watched the Lost boy sitting around the fire, some playing, some eating breakfast, and some just returning from a morning hut, their prize hanging from a spit. "So" Felix drawled, "That girl, is she the one you've been looking for?"

Peter glanced at his second in command, his lips twisting up in a smirk "I'm not sure, though I have a feeling she is."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just know"

"Have you talked to _him _yet?"

"No, I have not, and I have more pressing matters to think of, now, Henry's family, are they on the approach yet?"

"Yes, they set up camp a few hours ago, though they have all fallen asleep except one, the boy's birth mother."

"Ah, Emma" Peter nodded, he had felt her presence the moment she had arrived on the island. The 'Savior', the one of legend. He hardly believed that she was as amazing as the prophecy said. Either way, he needed to find her, and present her with an opportunity she cannot refuse. "Felix, where is that map?" he asked.

"The one of Neverland?" Felix reached into his cloak, pulling out the parchment, and handing it to him "Here you go." Peter smiled as he placed it in his pocket then handed Felix a familiar doll "Give this to Rumpelstiltskin" he ordered, "You know what it is."

As Felix walked off, Peter went quickly in the other direction, it was time to pay Emma Swan a little visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you have it! The fourth chapter of A Hatter and A Boy King! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Have a lovely day!<strong>

**P.S. If you go to my profile, you will find so far the looks for Alyss, and for Peter's treehouse! **


	5. Chapter 5:Deals and Bargains

**Author's Note: Hello again all! Wow, I actually seem to have a solid base of people who like my story! That's extremely exciting! Thank you so much for the loving and gracious support, I appreciate it more than anything. Also, I recieved a review that said I was making Pan really ooc, and for that, I am sorry! I'll try to write him better from now on! Alright, onto chapter five!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Once Upon A Time, or anything that is associated, if I did, then everyone would live happily ever after.**

* * *

><p>Alyss Hightopp, in a word, was angry. For the past three hours, she was stuck in this damn treehouse, and she had nothing to do except wait for that demon boy to get back. "Stupid Pan.." Alyss murmured, sitting up and looking down at her ankle, "And stupid ankle!" Hearing a low chuckle, Alyss sighed and turned around. There was Pan. Sitting at the table, and watching her with amusement.<p>

"Can you stop sneaking up on me?" Alyss huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to stop sneaking up on you?"

"Because it's creepy! You can't just go around sneaking up on people!"

Peter chuckled and walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the sofa "You know, you're definitely not what I expected Alyss Hightopp. Not at all. " Alyss scooted away from him, and frowned. Gee, could he be anymore creepy?

"What do you mean, we only met yesterday, don't you remember, you kidnapped me?"

"We may have only met yesterday, but i've known about you for many years now."

"Then why didn't you come for me if you already knew who I was?"

"Does that hurt?" Peter asked, quickly changing the subject much to Alyss's displeasure. All of this mystery and suspense, it drove her insane. Leaning forward, Peter inspected the wound and pressed his fingers against the swelling, causing Alyss to hiss.

"A little" she said through her teeth, trying not to look weak in front of him. Judging by the way Peter treated her, he believed that she was. "It's very hard for me to do anything around here, i've spent the last three hours stuck sitting here. Can't you heal it or something?" Alyss asked, pulling her ankle away from him. "Well how would I keep you here if I healed it?" Peter asked, "You'd run the first chance you had, do not deny that you would."

It was would try to run. Peter Pan was a monster, and was definitely not like the boy with bright red hair and green tights that she had seen in the Disney movie. "I promise you Peter, I won't.." Alyss begged "Please, I just want to see Henry, and make sure he's okay."

Peter considered for a moment, then grinned "Fine, I will heal your ankle, since your actions are so..pure."

"Really? You will?"

"Yes, but for a price.."

"Oh, and what is that?" Alyss asked hesitantly.

"Something simple, something you won't miss."

"Okay, and what is that?"

"Why your pocket watch of course.."

Alyss's hand shot to her neck as she pulled the chain out from her shirt, holding the delicate watch in her hands. "No" Alyss shook her head, "I'd rather have a bad ankle then lose this." Peter tilted his head to the side and picked up the pocket watch, staring at the object in his palm with fascination.

"Who gave you this?" Peter asked, turning it over and seeing the initials 'J.H.' engraved in cursive script. "My father did…" Alyss bit her lip "It was a long time ago, before the curse hit, before my life changed forever."

* * *

><p>"<em>Alyss, Grace, I have to go for a few days, will you two mind staying here, or would you like to go stay with the neighbors for awhile?" Jefferson said, walking into the small cottage that he and his two daughters shared. It was small, but the memories in the cottage made it a lot larger than it appeared. "No Father.." Alyss walked over to her father and hugged him tightly, "Please be back soon."<em>

_Grace got up from her tea set and went over to them "We need to have our tea party Daddy" the young girl reminded him patiently. Jefferson sighed, he wanted to tell his girls, but he could not. Jefferson took the chain from his neck and slipped it off, placing it on Alyss's neck._

"_But Papa, it's yours, not mine to take!" Alyss started to protest, but Jefferson stopped her._

"_So you can keep the time, and you'll never be late for anything."_

"_Thank you Father"_

_Jefferson kissed Alyss's forehead then walked over to Grace and hugged her tight. "I'll be back soon" he promised then walked out the door._

_Little did they know that soon, would actually mean twenty eight years. _

* * *

><p>"Before he was trapped in Wonderland, my father gave it to me so that I could never be late for anything. Please..please don't make me give this up." She couldn't imagine life without it, it was her most treasured position. Peter watched her, confusion etched in his features. It was meaningless object, there was nothing special about it except it kept the time, but she acted as if it was buried treasure.<p>

"Fine, you don't have to give me the bobble, there is something else that you can give me" Peter decided.

"What is it?"

"A kiss."

The Hattress's eyes widened, A kiss? She was going to have to kiss that monster? "Oh I don't know what's worse.." Alyss would rather stay hurt than have to kiss that beast. "Well, it's either you give me the clock, or you give me a kiss, pick your poison dearie." Alyss shuddered. She couldn't help thinking of Rumpelstiltskin when he said that, and that currently did not help the situation.

"Fine...I'll, I'll.."

"You'll what?"

"I'll kiss you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you have it! Will they kiss? Will Alyss run away? Will I start updating more? All questions shall be answered in the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I love you guys and have an amazing day! <strong>


End file.
